Matter of Honor
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: What one may consider honor, might not be what it means for another. How far will it have to go in order for them to realize the true essance of their own sense of honor?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Konichiwa, ok first order of business is to get the legalities out of the way. So, here it goes, in no way shape or form do I own the characters of Naruto & Co…But any other character(s) that are not recognizable like my OC, Keara for example are mine. Enjoy, Ja Ne…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A fire burned in the center of the village. The crimson and yellow flames intertwined as they climbed higher into the moon-lit sky.

Pure white driven snow started to fall gently from above. It lightly covered the coble-stone paths which branched off in different directions from the fire's furnace.

A lone figure strolled on one of the paths towards the village's dojo. The figure pulled the scarf closer to the face just as the wind blew. As soon as the person reached the doors, the figure slid them open, and then entered.

A girl with pink hair looked over and stood up. "Here, let me help you with those," Sakura offered as she walked over to the figure.

"Thank you Sakura, I appreciate the help," the figure replied turning around and smiled.

"You're welcome, it's the least we can do, since you're letting us stay here. Someone has to do something to help out." Sakura said as she directed her gaze to a blonde haired boy and another with blue-black hair.

"Hey, we're helping! Who went out and got the fire wood huh?" the blonde hair boy asked with slight offense.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked over to the kitchen area and started to put the supplies away.

"Don't worry Naruto, I didn't forget that you and Sasuke brought back the fire wood." the figure replied with a smile as the scarf was taken off, which revealed a mix of golden-red hair that cascaded just past the shoulders. "Say, where is your sensei, shouldn't he be here with you?"

"Kakashi-sensei said he had a few things to take care of and that we're suppose to keep watch and make sure that you'll be safe. We'll do it too, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement as he clenched his fists. "You can leave everything to us Keara-sensei."

"Then I have nothing to worry about with the three of you here with me." Keara replied with a small laugh.

"Unless of course Naruto messes up again, then we might have a problem." another voice said in a cold manner.

Naruto whipped around and glared, "Sasuke! Take that back! I don't always mess up!"

Sasuke raised a brow at him as he kept his cool demeanor. "Now that I think about it, you only mess up most of the time, you loser."

"Sasuke, I'll take you anytime, anywhere, believe it." Naruto challenged as his eyes burned.

The dark haired ninja calmly stood in front of Naruto, his eyes slanted as the two ninjas studied each other.

'Not again. Why is it always this way? It's really starting to get annoying.' Sakura thought to herself as she shook her head.

Keara shook her head as she knelt down in front of her table and started on her flower arrangement. "You both remind me so much of two brothers who constantly fought each other over every little thing. They were so different, but they were always there for each other when things became difficult." She took another rod of bamboo and placed it into the vase.

Naruto and Sasuke stood at ease and turned their attention towards Keara.

"Wait, why are you talking about them in past tense? What happened?" Sakura asked as she walked over and knelt beside her.

Keara stared into the arrangement. Her hands floated lightly to the table, and then curled her hands into fists. She then closed her eyes with a deep frown as she reflected on what happened on that dark day.

"Keara-sensei?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with confused eyes.

Keara slowly opened her eyes, and took up the vase with both hands as she carefully stood.

The three chuunin watched curiously as they saw Keara walk towards the back of the dojo and slid the doors open. Sakura stood and frowned slightly as she looked over towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Keara glanced back at them, "You want to know what happened, then follow me."

The three quickly hurried to the back door and followed Keara to a small shrine that was set up. Keara placed the arrangement in the center and brought her hands together in prayer position as she gave her respects.

Keara-sensei, is this what you wanted to show us?" Sakura asked as she looked towards Keara with concerned eyes.

She opened her eyes and then turned around and faced them. "Yes, this is what happens to people that constantly fight with the only idea is to fight until there is no one left standing. That is not what I teach. I take students in that want to learn how to fight in order to help defend who can't defend themselves. I don't teach them to fight just for the sake of fighting. I'm sorry, you don't need to hear about my burden. Come back inside, and I'll start making supper."

"Keara-sensei, is it alright by you if we stayed out here a little longer?" Naruto asked as he looked over towards her.

"Of course, but don't stay out too long." Keara replied with a small smile. She turned and went back into the dojo.

Sakura clasped her hands together as she brought them to her chest. "Poor Keara-sensei, have to carry that burden by herself. It isn't fair."

"You're right Sakura, it isn't fair. But then again not a lot of things in life are," a familiar voice replied from above.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly looked up into the tree.

"Do you know what happened, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked as he and the other two watched when Kakashi landed gracefully before them.

"Yes, I know, but it isn't my place to tell." Kakashi replied as he guided them to the back door.

"Aww, come on Kakashi-sensei." Naruto pleaded when they entered the dojo.

"No Naruto, when Keara is ready to let you know the whole story, then she'll tell you. But in the meantime, let's enjoy the meal that she worked so hard in preparing for us." Kakashi replied while he motioned to the table as it was being set.

Keara looked up and smiled, "Kakashi, it's been a while. I see that your timing is the same as ever."

The jounin smiled behind his mask, "Of course Keara, when it comes to you…"

Keara faltered back a little, but still gave a small smile back as she motioned for them to sit.

The three chuunin blinked at each other when they saw Keara's reaction to his words. Each of them were wondering the same thing. What's the connection between their sensei and Keara-sensei?

Keara knelt down and started to eat along with them. "So Sakura, I understand that you're training to become a medical ninja."

Sakura looked up and blinked, "Yea, how'd you know?"

Keara gave a small laugh, "Easy, when you put your bag down, I saw a medical book sticking out from the corner."

Sakura blushed a little as she looked back down at her food.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. Besides, I bet you'll be one of the best medical ninjas in your village." Keara informed her as she put a comforting hand onto her shoulder. "Especially if Tsunade is still head of medicine."

"Yes, Tsunade is still running things, and it's been a while since I've seen a mind as sharp and a will as strong as Sakura's. I'm sure that she'll do just fine." Kakashi replied with a nod.

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with a smile as she looked over towards him.

Sasuke finished and then stood up. "I guess it's time for guard duty. I'll take first watch."

Naruto looked up and glared at Sasuke. 'Man, I don't believe that guy! Who does he think he is anyway? He thinks he's so great! Yea right! I'll show him!'

Keara took her hand off of Sakura's shoulder and stood up as she took the dishes from the table after they were finished.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what's going on between you and Keara-sensei?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she balled up her fist and hit him across the back of his head.

"Ow! Sakura! What was that for?" Naruto asked as he winced while he held the back of his head.

"That kind of information is personal! You don't need to be asking something like that!" Sakura shot back as she shook her fist at him.

Just as Naruto and Sakura started to bicker back and forth, a set of three kunai knives tore in from nowhere. "Keara!" Kakashi exclaimed as he saw the kunai knives going straight for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kawarimi no jutsu!" Kakashi called out, and within an instant, Keara was switched just before the kunai embedded themselves into the wall.

"Keara-sensei, are you all right?" Sakura asked in concern as she drew out her kunai.

"Hai, where'd they come from?" Keara asked with a deep frown.

"And where's Sasuke? I thought he was suppose to have first watch?" Naruto asked as a low growl escaped from his throat.

"Sakura, Naruto, stay here with Keara." Kakashi ordered them with a blink of an eye the jounin already disappeared.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he heard a hissing sound which came from where the kunai were rooted. "Take cover!" The blonde ninja pushed them forward just before the explosion.

Kakashi skidded to a stop, whirled around and saw a small fire towards the side of the dojo. He was about to head back but he heard foot steps that launched from tree to tree through the packed snow. Kakashi glanced back and saw that whoever attacked was long gone, and headed back. "Keara, Naruto, Sakura!"

"We're all right Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called over towards him as the three of them were putting out the fire.

"Kakashi, did you find Sasuke?" Keara asked when he rushed inside.

"No, I didn't see him anywhere. Besides, Sasuke can take care of himself. Once we finish putting out the fire, we'll go out and look for him." Kakashi replied as he pitched in.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you get a chance to see who attacked?" Naruto asked when they were finally finished putting out the fire.

"Unfortunately, I didn't get a good look at who it was either. But don't worry Keara, the one that attacked, we'll find whoever it was." Kakashi replied as he looked over towards her.

Keara gave a small bow towards him, "Thank you Kakashi, I appreciate that you and your students came. But I am curious, I didn't send any type of message to the village or anyone else. So, how did you know that I'm in danger, and why did you decide to take it, especially when you know it isn't a mission?" "Yea Kakashi-sensei! Why did we take this mission slash non mission?" Naruto asked as he was slightly confused.

"Naruto, Sakura, why don't the two of you see what you can do about checking the perimeter to make sure that everything is all right?" Kakashi replied as he glanced at them.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto started to ask again.

"Naruto, just let it go already. Come on, Kakashi-sensei told us to check the perimeter, so let's go." Sakura cut in as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside.

"Sorry Kakashi, I shouldn't have asked when your students were still in ear shot." Keara apologized as she looked at him.

"It's all right, there's no need to apologize. After all this time you should know me by now Keara." Kakashi replied as he smiled behind his mask.

Keara smiled back and gave a small nod. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you just as much Keara, I still do. But I never understood why you left. We were a team, why did you leave?" Kakashi asked as he gazed into her eyes.

Keara lowered her gaze, "You know perfectly well why I left Kakashi. After what happed during our last mission together, I had no other choice."

"You're wrong Keara, there was another choice. You could have stayed. I could have helped you train more." Kakashi replied as he carefully brought her gaze back to him.

"I know you would have, but I was a liability not only to the village but to you as well." Keara told him.

Kakashi shook his head, "Keara, you were never a liability, not where I'm concerned."

"Kakashi…" Keara trailed off as she gently placed her hand onto his.

"Come with us to the village, I know that you'll be welcomed back." Kakashi suggested while they inched closer to each other.

"I don't know if I can come back. These people need me here." Keara replied.

"Don't you want to come back?" Kakashi asked as he looked at her softly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to!" Keara shot back as she felt herself tear up a little.

"Then what's stopping you? Don't let these people hold you back from what you really want. Look into your heart and search for the answers that you seek." Kakashi informed her as he gripped her free hand.

Keara closed her eyes and let a single tear fall free from the corner of her eye. She then opened them and looked long into his eyes. Keara then gave a small nod and then felt herself being pulled into his arms. For the first time since she left the village, Keara felt the happiness that she's been missing for a long time. Keara pulled back a little and looked up towards him. "Kakashi, maybe we should go out and check on your students so we can see about finding Sasuke."

Kakashi gave a nod and then the two of them went outside to search for the others.

Also outside, but not too far from the dojo Sakura and Naruto finished their perimeter search.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't be in there when Kakashi-sensei and Keara-sensei were talking." Naruto grumbled as he felt still a bit confused.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed in annoyance as she clocked him on the back of his head.

"OW! Sakura! What was that for!" Naruto shot back as he clutched his head in pain.

"I swear! You can be so clueless at times. They obviously want to be alone, if they want us to be in there when they talked. Then they would have said so." Sakura explained as she glared at him.

"Geez, alright already, I get it. You didn't have to hit me over the head you know." Naruto grumbled as he rubbed where he got clobbered.

"What happened? How come you two are out here instead of inside?" a voice asked from above.

"Huh? Sasuke! Actually, the better question should be where were you during the attack?" Naruto shot back when Sasuke landed in front of them.

"For your information Naruto, I was following someone, but then the person disappeared, and I headed back." Sasuke replied with a calm demeanor.

Just as Naruto was about to say something, "Naruto, Sakura did you two finish the perimeter search?" Kakashi asked as he and Keara joined them.

"Yes we did Kakashi-sensei, and everything seems to be all right." Sakura reported to him with a nod.

"Well done you two," Kakashi replied and then looked over to his third student. "Sasuke, good to see that you're back and still in one piece."

"Sorry for not being here during the attack. Like I told Sakura and Naruto, I saw someone suspicious and decided to follow, but I lost the person and came back." Sasuke informed him.

Kakashi gave a slight nod and then looked at each of them. "Keara and I came out here to get the three of you back inside in order to get some rest. Because in the morning, all of us are going back to the village."

"All of us? As in Keara-sensei is coming too?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes Naruto, I'm coming too. See, I did at one time live at your same village. But then I decided to leave in order to find the answers to my questions and I stumbled upon this village and stayed for a while. It's too long of a story to get into right now, so I'd suggest we all go back inside and get some rest. It's a very long walk back to the village of the leaves."

Not too far off in the distance, two sets of yellow eyes stared at the company as they were heading inside. "Everything is going exactly to what the master told us." a voice spoke out from one of the two that kept watch.

"Soon enough, we'll have what we came for, and the master will have his revenge." the second voice replied as both of them disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Matter of Honor  
Ch 3 

The three chuunin waited out by the door for Kakashi and Keara. Naruto leaned back against the wall with his hands behind his head. "I wonder what made Keara-sensei leave our village? I mean, really, what could have been so bad that it would make her leave like that?"

Sakura scowled at him. "Naruto, if Keara-sensei wanted us to know, then she would have told us."

"Hey, all I'm saying is that whatever the reason, I bet it could have been worked out. Believe it." Naruto replied as he glanced back at her.

"What I want to know is. What reasons did our attackers have to do what they did last night?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at them. "As well as who are they, and who are they working for?"

Naruto sat up excitedly. "Whoever they are, they won't stand a chance against the world's greatest ninja!"

"You mean, the worlds greatest loser." Sasuke replied in a cold manner.

Naruto's fists clenched tightly as he growled at him. "Hey! Just you watch it Sasuke! What's your problem anyway? You're always busting my chops!"

"Hey, would you two cut it out? We're suppose to be on a mission, not fighting each other." Sakura told them with a matter of fact tone. "We're a team, or have you two forgotten?"

Naruto relaxed a bit as he looked over towards her and gave a slight nod. "You're right Sakura, we are a team. Alright, let's get this mission on the road and get Keara-sensei back home where she belongs!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head. 'I'd hate to admit it, but Naruto might have a point about Keara-sensei. But I guess things will come out into the open eventually.'

'Sometimes I wish those two would stop fighting each other. After everything we've been through, you'd think that they've put aside whatever differences they have.' Sakura thought to herself as she glanced between them.

Inside the dojo, Kakashi helped Keara finish getting ready to head back. "It's going to feel weird coming back." Keara said as she slung her pack over her shoulder.

"I can imagine, but Keara, you belong there, and you know it." Kakashi replied as he walked over towards her.

"Thanks Kakashi, I appreciate you saying that, but I wonder if the others will feel the same as you." Keara told him with a small smile.

"Well, we won't know until we get there. Besides, we should get going, my students are not exactly the most patient of the bunch." Kakashi replied as he smiled back behind his mask and walked out the door.

The three chuunin looked over and saw them as they stepped out. "It's about time! I was about to go in there…" Naruto started to say.

"As you can see Naruto, we're both here and it's time to go. Now, let's get back to the village. But keep your senses alert, just in case, the enemy might be closer than we expect." Kakashi replied as he cut him off.

"Oh yea! Well, let them come! We're more than ready! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as his body wracked with excitement.

"Naruto, you're hopeless!" Sakura told him as she punched him behind his head once more.

"Sakura, I wish you'd stop clobbering me behind my head!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head.

"Come on you three, we'd better get a move on if we're heading back and make it as far as we can before dark." Kakashi cut in as he and Keara started out.

The villagers watched from their snow covered window sills the five of them as they walked from the village. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe after all these years, Kakashi would go after her." Tsunade mused out loud as she folded her hands together and rested her chin upon them.

"He must have felt it was necessary, otherwise, he wouldn't have." Shizune replied as she gazed out of the window.

"I suppose that I can see your point." Tsunade agreed, narrowing her eyes in deep thought.

"Besides, I still believe after all this time, he still has feelings towards her, and she I'd bet feels the same." Shizune pointed out, glancing over towards her.

"I would have to agree with you. It was bound to happen someday. The human heart is hard to figure out. It isn't easy to find someone that would return the same feelings as you do." Tsunade said out loud as she continued to stare forward.

"I'm sure that Kakashi and Keara knew what the stakes would be when they got together." Shizune reminded her.

"Of course they knew. Both of them are very capable ninja. But that last mission they were on together…" Tsunade said as she trailed off.

"And that's why she left, she had to find the answers to what she was seeking." Shizune pointed out while she turned around.

Tsunade lifted her head and looked over towards Shizune. "For everyone's sake, I hope she did find her answers. Because if she didn't, then not only our village will suffer, but every village from miles around."

"Tsunade-sensei, does Kakashi?" Shizune asked with a deep concerned frown.

Tsunade frowned deeply as she shook her head. "No Kakashi doesn't know, and it's to stay that way. Who knows how he would react if he did."

"Do you honestly think that keeping this from him is the best thing to do?" Shizune asked in concern.

Tsunade raised a brow towards her, "Do you want to tell Kakashi?"

Shizune raised her hands in surrender mode and shook her head quickly. "No way, and face him when he's angry!"

Tsunade smirked, "I didn't think so. We won't tell him unless it's absolutely necessary. Agreed?"

"Agreed, Tsunade-sensei." Shizune replied with a quick nod.

"Good, now that this conversation is over, we should get back to work." Tsunade told her as she grabbed her quill and started on her files.

Shizune bowed and then left the room. Thoughts of the conversation still lingered in her head. She still in a way, she didn't feel that it was right to keep this from Kakashi, but there was nothing else that could be done about it.

Tsunade looked up from her files after her apprentice left. She sighed a little and then shook off her hesitation and went back to work.  
-  
A bitter wind howled through the empty catacombs. Webs were draped from corner to corner. Water dripped from the ceiling and echoed loudly when the droplets hit the stone floor. Dimly lit torches hung sparingly throughout the twist and turns of the catacombs. Rusty iron gates were bolted shut. The holding cells had nothing but old chains that hung from the upper part of the walls, and old hay which was laid scarcely across the floor. This was the layout for just the first level. The deeper one went, the worse it became.

In the old catacombs, there laid a legend. A legend that had long been forgotten, until recently when the seal had been breached. Something that was locked inside of the catacombs wasn't suppose to have been freed. What was this long forgotten legend? How had it been related to the people on the surface? What did this mean not only to the ninjas of the hidden leaf village, but to the other villages as well?


	4. Chapter 4

Matter of Honor  
Ch 4 

The three chuunin, Kakashi and Keara traveled for more than half the day when the sun started to set. Kakashi looked around, "Let's set camp here. Then in the morning we can continue our way home."

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei, can't we keep going? It isn't dark yet." Naruto asked with slightly disappointed eyes.

"Naruto, sensei said we make camp, so stop whining. What's your hurry anyway?" Sakura asked as she put down her backpack.

"Hey, I'm hungry. I was kind of hoping we'd get back before the Raman shop closes." Naruto explained.

"Is that all you think about is your stomach?" Sasuke asked as he glanced over towards him.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke, "No that's not all I think about and you know it!"

"That's right, you still dream of being Hokage. How are you ever going to be Hokage if you can't even beat me?" Sasuke taunted in his cool demeanor.

"Hey, any time, any place, just you and me Sasuke!" Naruto declared with fire in his eyes.

Keara smirked as she unpacked her backpack. "Never a dull moment."

"With those three that's guaranteed. But they're still the best I've seen in a while." Kakashi replied with a nod and then leaned in. "Don't let them know I said that though. They still have a long way to go in their training."

Keara pulled back a little and smiled at him. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Kakashi cleared his throat and then looked at his three students. "Alright that's enough. Here's what's going to happen, Keara and I will set up camp while you two go and gather the wood, and Sakura gets the water. Make sure to get back before it's dark."

'What? I don't believe it! Why does Naruto get to go with Sasuke instead of me!' Sakura thought to herself outraged.

Kakashi raised a brow as he rested his hands on his sides. "Well? Are you going to go, or would you rather camp out with no campfire?"

Without another word, the three chuunin took off, unaware to all of them that something was watching their every move.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mizu bunshin no jutsu!" a female voice commanded. When that command was spoken, an exact water clone of a girl that wore a navy and black ninja outfit with a giant wave on her back stood next to her original.

"Impressive, sis, but check this out. Suna bushin no jutsu!" the sand colored copy stood in front of his original summoned.

The female ninja called off her water clone, and turned to look at him skeptically. "A sand clone? Come on brother, isn't that just a little old? Why don't you try something different?"

The boy dismissed his clone as well and looked back at her. "What? Like your water clone is any better?"

"Zane, Tana that's enough of your bickering." another voice broke in as he entered the room.

The ninja twins looked over towards the one that spoke out. "You really know how to ruin a good time Tangee, we were about to spar to find out which one was stronger." Zane whined.

"Be quiet. The lord has something he wants the two of you to see." Tangee replied dryly as he turned his back on them. "Now..."

"I guess if we have to." Tana drawled in annoyance as she and her brother started to follow.

"Yes you do, or would you two like a reminder of our lord's wrath when he's not obeyed?" Tangee asked as he glanced back.

The twins quickly shook their heads, and Tangee smirked with a slight nod as he lead them into the dead center of the catacombs. "Here they are lord Shizu."

"Sorry, Lord Shizu, we were just.." Zane started to explain.

"Enough! I don't want to hear any excuses from you. I want you to see something that should provide to be most interesting." Lord Shizu said as he cut him off, and he brought up the images of where he was watching.

"Keara and Kakashi, they're both still alive?" Tana observed in surprise. "But how could that have been possible!"

"We're not sure how, but they are and they have three chuunin with them as well. It looks like they're heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village." Tangee pointed out as he recognized the path they were on.

"So then will this sudden development ruin our plans?" Zane asked as he looked over to their lord.

"No, as a matter of fact, this turn of events will actually work in our favor." Lord Shizu replied as a glint of danger gleamed in his eyes.

"How do you figure my lord?" Tana asked with a curious frown.

"Our lord believes that we can still stay with our original plan, but now with knowing that they are still alive, then we can also in the process, get our revenge." Tangee explained with a devilish smirk.

"That's why I need the three of you to keep them busy while I regain my strength. Once I do, then I'll need you three to retrieve the key to free me from my prison that I was banished to by Kakashi and his teammates all those years ago." Lord Shizu informed them as his eyes flared. "Now go, or do I have to look elsewhere for others to help free me?"

"No my lord! We can do it!" Zane objected hurriedly.

"Then do it! Tana, you intercept the female chuunin. Zane, you take care of the other two, while Tangee visits Kakashi and Keara." Lord Shizu ordered.

The three ninja bowed and then shimmered out of the catacombs. A deep and haunting cackle echoed throughout the hallowed halls, which made the animals that heard it fled in different directions.


	5. Chapter 5

Matter of Honor  
Ch 5 

Sasuke stopped and narrowed his eyes when he looked up towards the sky and saw the birds as they took flight.

Naruto glanced over and saw that Sasuke stopped a short ways back and turned around. "Hey Sasuke, what's the deal? Why are you stopping?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he just kept his gaze on the birds. 'Something's wrong here, otherwise those birds wouldn't have scattered.'

Naruto scowled at the dark-haired ninja, he didn't like to be ignored. "Sasuke, I asked you a question!"

"Can't you sense it? Someone, or something scared those birds." Sasuke replied as he motioned to them.

The blonde ninja blinked and then looked up. "Oh yea! I see what you mean, well then, if someone does want to fight, then I'm ready!"

A laugh erupted from behind the two ninja, "You, defeat me, now that's very amusing."

Naruto and Sasuke whirled around to have caught a glimpse of someone dawned in black and tan mixed ninja outfit. "What's so funny about that?" Naruto asked in slight annoyance. "And who do you think you are talking to us like that?"

"Me? Why, I'm just the ninja that will defeat the both of you." he replied with a cocky smirk.

"Yea right that's what you think! You have no idea who you're dealing with pal! Come on Sasuke, let's teach this guy a lesson!" Naruto exclaimed as he punched his fist into his other hand.

"I know exactly who you two are, and who you're traveling with, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, both of you are from the hidden leaf village. And so are the ones that you two are traveling with." he replied as he watched them closely.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the ninja. 'How'd he know who we are and where we're from? I don't like this, something is definitely off.'

The ninja continued to look at them, "Are the two of you just going to stand there, or are you planning on doing something? Because, I'm starting to really get bored."

"Get ready big mouth! We're going to kick your butt all over the place! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

The ninja smiled as his eyes danced dangerously, "Then bring it, but don't say that I didn't warn you. Suna bunshin no jutsu"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura set the two buckets down as she knelt down by the river's edge. She took one of them and filled it, then set it down again, just as she reached for the second, she heard a voice somewhere behind her. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Since you asked so nicely, I suppose that I could myself." a female with a navy and black ninja outfit.

Sakura quickly stood up and faced her. "Who are you, where did you come from, and what do you want?"

The female ninja grinned at Sakura in amusement. "Inquisitive one aren't you? You're not one for idle chit chat. So fine, I'll get to the point. I won't tell you my name just yet, even though I know yours, Sakura Haruno, from the hidden leaf village."

The pink haired ninja was taken back but then narrowed her eyes as she clenched her fists. "How do you know?"

"That's something I'd rather not devolve to you just yet. I'd rather just to have you keep guessing. It's more fun for me that way, but enough talking, it's time to get down to business." the female ninja replied. "Mizu bunshin no jutsu!"

Sakura's eyes went wide when she heard the attack. 'A water clone jutsu! But she's not from the water clan! How's this possible?'

"You look surprised! Good! Now it'll be that much easier to defeat you. Get ready for the thrashing of your life."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she got hold of her kunai and pulled them out while she kept her eyes on both of them. "Don't count me out just yet, I have a few surprises of my own."

"So the little mouse does have a back bone. Well then, come on and show you what you got." Sakura's opponent replied with a smirk. "Oh and by the way, my name…Is Tana, and I'll be the one to send you to your grave."

"That's what you think!" Sakura shot back angrily as she summoned up her courage and drew her kunai into defensive position. -  
"What could be taking them so long to get back?" Keara asked as she and Kakashi finished setting up camp.

"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves. Besides, this gives us some time to catch up on each other." Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "So, what do you say that we pick up where we left off?"

Keara blushed a bit as she saw a glint of mischief go off in his eyes. She smiled back as the two became close. Their eyes locked onto one another's, Kakashi was about to slide down his mask when out of nowhere a kunai was embedded between them.

A bone chilling laugh echoed throughout the campsite. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he searched the area. "That voice, it's familiar. Tangee, where are you?"

"Kakashi, I'm impressed that after all this time you still remember me." Tangee replied with an amused voice. "And Keara, it's good to see you again."

Keara narrowed her eyes as well as she locked onto the area where Tangee's voice came. "Why don't you come out and face us? Or are you still a coward like you were back then?"

"Bold words, coming from someone that ran away from her village." Tangee shot back as he materialized before them.

"Shut up! You know nothing of my reasons!" Keara shot back angrily as she felt herself shook with rage.

"Take it easy Keara, don't let him get to you. He's only trying to have your emotions cloud your judgment." Kakashi informed her as he kept his gaze on him.

Tangee smirked, as he crossed his arms, "A very astute observation Kakashi. You have changed since the last time we met. There is something that I think the two of you should know. Our master has awaken, and he can't wait to see the two of you again. Since you both were responsible for his imprisonment."

"You can go back and tell your master that he can just stay where he is, and that he's going to stay right where he belongs." Keara shot back.

"As soon as we find the key, our master, Lord Shizu, will once again rein his terror over every land. No one will be safe. Every person will shake in fear, once Lord Shizu is free!" Tangee exclaimed as he laughed evilly.

"We won't let that happen Tangee. So you'd better get that out of your head. We're going to bring you and the others in to face your punishment." Kakashi replied as his eyes flashed dangerously. "All of you will pay for your indiscretions against those that have suffered by your hand."

Tangee laughed again, "Oh please Kakashi, you're telling me that those three chuunin that are with the two of you are even a match for us."

"You'll be surprised of what they can do." Kakashi told him in a matter of fact type of tone.

"I guess we'll see, because while the two of you are wasting your time with me. Zane and Tana are taking care of them as we speak." Tangee replied when his eyes danced dangerously.


	6. Chapter 6

A Matter of Honor  
Ch 6 

Kakashi and Keara stood and faced their opponent. Keara drew out her kunai, while Kakashi brought his hand up towards his headband, he was about to slide it up so he'd be able to use his sharingan.

"I don't think so Kakashi. You're special technique won't work on me this time. Lord Shizu made sure of it." Tangee bragged as he smirked at him.

The white-haired jounin frowned at him, he wonder how could it have been possible for Shizu to have Tangee not be affected by his sharingan? It didn't make any sense.

Tangee laughed when he saw his disbelief, "If you don't believe me Kakashi, then why don't you call upon your precious special ability and find out?"

Keara frowned deeply as she studied their visitor, she quickly took hold of his wrist. "Kakashi, something isn't right here, there's something else that Tangee isn't telling us."

The white-haired jounin took his hand away from his head band after Keara let go of him.

"Very astute of you to notice, Keara. The way that you study people is still impressive as ever." Tangee replied in a cocky manner. "It might have helped you when we first met, but along with Kakashi's sharingan, your skill too is next to nothing. You two will have to do better if you believe that you can defeat us."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Don't believe that you achieved victory, unless you've defeated your opponents completely, Tangee."

"You don't know how much I want to stay and fight the both of you. But I only came to give you a message. So long, Kakashi, Keara, we will meet again." Tangee replied as he was about to have leapt into the trees.

"And you're not going anywhere Tangee," Kakashi informed him as he bit on his index finger. The jounin whipped out a scroll and then scraped his blood onto it. "Tracking fang skill, doton tsuiga no jutsu!"

Within moments two different variety of ninja dogs erupted from underneath Tangee and latched onto each wrist. The ninja looked unfazed from the jounin's technique. A deep laugh came from his throat as he looked at the jounin in amusement. "Kakashi, this is an interesting technique. But again, it's futile."

Keara's eyes went wide and then narrowed when she and Kakashi saw that Tangee wasn't there any more, instead in his place was nothing more than a tree stump. "A substitution jutsu."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he took a few steps forward. His eyes searched for Tangee. 'Damn, where is he?'

Keara was about to join Kakashi's side, but within a blink of an eye, she felt her body become paralyzed. She was about to call out to Kakashi, but Tangee appeared from behind and clamped her mouth shut with his hand, as he wrapped his other one around her.

"Kakashi, I'd suggest you turn around, now." Tangee told him with a cold voice.

The jounin slowly turned around. His eyes narrowed in anger when he saw Tangee holding Keara. "Let her go, or I swear, I'll kill you here and now."

"I know that you are a better fighter than me, Kakashi when it's a fair fight, but then again, I never fight fair." Tangee replied as he tightened his grip on her.

The white-haired ninja growled as he studied the situation. He knew that he had to some way get her away from him. When he was about to do a summing jujitsu, a loud-shrilled whistle pierced the air. "What have you done?"

Tangee laughed, "You'll see soon enough. Now, I'd suggest that you just be patient."

At the same time Zane and Tana heard the call and smirked dangerously at their opponents, and then vanished.

"Huh! Where'd he'd go!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked around frantically.

"Right now, I don't care where he went, we have to get back. Come on Naruto!" Sasuke barked when he jerked the blonde ninja towards the direction of the camp.

"Hey! You don't need to pull my arm off!" Naruto growled as he took off after him. "Sasuke! Why do we have to get back? Shouldn't we be going after him instead?"

Sasuke glanced over towards him when they sprinted their way back. "Stop asking dumb questions. That ninja was following us the entire time. He was only acting as a diversion. So, it'll only be a waste of time to find him. I have a feeling we'll see him again."

Naruto growled again, he hated being looking down on, especially from Sasuke. The blonde's eyes narrowed as he just continued on his way.

Not too far off, Sakura faced off against her own opponent.

"I'd love to stay and fight, but I have other places to be." Tana told her as she vanished from sight.

Sakura blinked in surprise, her eyes scanned the area, she didn't sense Tana around anywhere. The pink-haired ninja sheathed her kunai and then took off for camp. Along the way she ran into the other two team members.

"Sasuke, Naruto! What's going on?" Sakura inquired as they sped up.

"We're not sure, but whatever it is, Sasuke thinks that they were only a diversion." Naruto replied when their camp was within view.

"Maybe Kakashi-sensei would…" Sakura trailed off when she skidded to a stop and saw their sensei facing some other ninja holding onto Keara. The other two ninja that distracted the three of them also showed up behind him.

"Keara-sensei!" Naruto called out, as his eyes went wide in concern, and then narrowed angrily.

Tangee smirked as he saw them join Kakashi, "Good, everyone is here."

"Why do you have Keara-sensei! Let her go, you coward, and fight like a real ninja!" Naruto demanded angrily.

Tangee laughed, "So young and so foolish, but what were we to suspect from children."

"Naruto, stay back. Tangee is not someone to be taken lightly." Kakashi warned as he kept his eyes on his opponent.

"I'd listen to him if I were you kid. The three of us, as I told the two of you earlier, our master has reawakened. He wants his revenge, and he'll get it in due time. But in regards to why you left the leaf village Keara, I do know." Tangee taunted, his eyes gleamed dangerously as he looked directly at the white-haired ninja. "Kakashi, there's something that you should know. Did you ever wonder why Keara asked the Hokage to be on the last mission with you?"

Kakashi looked upon him questionably. Why would it have matter the reason why Keara asked to be on the same mission?

"Our master knew that the two of you were in love then and are still carrying feelings for each other still to this day. She requested to be on the mission because she needed to tell you something important." Tangee continued.

Sakura frowned deeply, 'What is he saying? Why is he taunting sensei like this? What is he trying to get at?'

"You see, it seemed that Keara at the time was with child. That's right, but it wasn't anyone's child, it was yours Kakashi!" Tangee taunted as he raised his hand and caressed her face. "If you don't believe me, then ask her, and also ask your Hokage and Tsunade. They all knew that Keara was carrying your child. But you know how bad battles can become. See, it turned out that during the fight she lost the child. So that's why she left, she couldn't face telling you, and breaking your heart."

Looks of disbelief and shock registered among the faces of Kakashi and his students from the news.

Keara closed her eyes as tears rolled from the corners. She then opened her teary eyes and looked upon Kakashi. Her eyes reflected the sadness that she carried within her ever since she left.

Kakashi growled angrily, he had enough. Within a blink of an eye, the white-haired ninja vanished and then reappeared behind Tangee with his kunai upon his throat. "Now you listen to me. Let Keara go or you'll die right here, right now. What's it going to be?"


	7. Chapter 7

A Matter of Honor  
Ch 7 

"You and I Kakashi, we'll have our fight, but not today." Tangee replied as he let go of Keara and disappeared along with the other two ninja.

Keara dropped to her knees. Her head lowered, a few tears slowly glided down her cheeks of her closed eyes. Keara clenched her fists in anger.

Kakashi sheathed his kunai, and knelt down in front of her. "Keara," Kakashi called to her softly, "Keara, open your eyes."

Keara opened her eyes and slowly raised her head. Her gaze met his, "I'm so sorry Kakashi, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for. But back then you could have told me, I never would have wanted you to carry this burden alone." the white-haired ninja replied when he lightly held the side of her face with his hand. Kakashi's thumb gently wiped away the falling tear as he kept his gaze.

Keara raised her hand and placed it lightly on top of his.

"Whoa, this is intense. Kakashi-sensei and Keara-sensei together, and they had a baby." Naruto said in awe.

"Naruto, don't be so insensitive!" Sakura scolded when she hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow! Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed when he rubbed the back of his head.

Kakashi helped Keara to stand, "We should head back to the village."

"But Kakashi-sensei, what about making camp?" Naruto asked when he looked over towards him.

Keara wiped her tears away, "Naruto, Kakashi has a point. We should be heading back to the village as soon as possible. We can rest once we arrive."

"What about the three ninja that attacked us? We can't just let them go just like that!" Naruto questioned in disbelief.

"Naruto, it's pointless to chase after them in the middle of the night. There are no tracks to follow, and we can't sense them." Sasuke informed him when he glanced over.

"Besides, if we stay here without a fire, we'll freeze. We have to go." Sakura pointed out.

"Alright already, I get the point." Naruto grumbled when he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll see them soon enough." Keara replied as she and Kakashi started on their way.

The three chuunin followed after them. A few hours passed until they finally made it to the village hidden in the leaves.

Tsunade walked over towards the small group and looks over them carefully. "Keara, it's good to see you again."

"Tsunade." Keara replied with a small curt nod.

"You should get checked into the clinic Keara." Tsunade told her sternly.

"I'm fine, I don't need to.." Keara started to say.

"Keara, please, go with Tsunade. I'll see you first thing in the morning. We have some catching up to do." Kakashi replied when he cut her off.

Keara studied Kakashi's eyes, she could see that he wasn't going to budge on his decision. "Alright Kakashi, I'll see you in the morning,"

Tsunade guided Keara to the clinic as Kakashi and the three chuunin watched them as they walked through the door.

Kakashi pulled his bandana down over his eye and then slid his hands into his pockets as he turned and started to walk home.

"Kakashi-sensei, everything's going to be ok, right?" Naruto asked with concern laced in his voice.

The white-haired ninja stopped and glanced back, "Yes Naruto, everything will be ok. Don't worry, just go home and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Inside the clinic, Tsunade showed Keara to her room, "It's been a while."

Keara glanced over as she sat on the bed, "Yes, it has been a long time. I see that you have a student. Did you ever think you'd take on another?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No I didn't, but there's just something about Sakura. I can see that she'll be a great medical ninja someday."

"I'm sure she will, but I have a feeling that you didn't want to talk about Sakura's future." Keara pointed out as she saw Tsunade give a small nod. "Kakashi finally found out about what happened. He knows why I left."

"But Keara, it wasn't your fault, you were in battle." Tsunade told her.

"It was my fault, I was, am a ninja, I should have been able to protect our unborn child." Keara objected.

"Now that Kakashi knows, I wouldn't doubt that now he blames himself as well for not being there by your side when it happened." Tsunade replied. "The past is the past, and there's nothing that can be done to change it. So, just take today for what it is. When you all made it back, I could pick up that there's still something between you two. Besides, it was meant to be for you two to meet up again. Now lay down and get some rest."

Keara gave a small smile as she laid down on the bed and drew the covers up.

Tsunade turned off the light, and then walked out of Keara's room. The echoes of her footsteps lightly softened the further she walked.

The three chuunin were already asleep in their own beds, while Kakashi sat up in his and stared at the sky for a while. For a long time, Kakashi missed Keara, and now that they're reunited again, he was going to make sure that they stayed together, no matter what. The white-haired ninja laid back down and closed his eyes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the catacombs the three ninja debriefed their master on how things went.

"The three of you have done well. I'm pleased, very pleased. Now, all we have to do is wait. Knowing Kakashi, he'll want to come after us because of what we did to Keara." Shizu told them when his eyes gleamed dangerously.

"What do you want us to do with those three chuunin that were traveling with them? They're no doubt Kakashi's students." Tangee asked as he raised a brow towards his master.

"Don't worry about them for the moment. If they persist to be a problem, then deal with them." Shizu replied.


	8. Chapter 8

A Matter of Honor  
Ch 8 

Morning came, Keara stood outside as her eyes looked around. 'Nothing much has changed since I left. I have to admit, it does feel good to be back.'

Naruto in the meantime was on his way to his favorite ramen shop. On his way, he noticed Keara was by herself. He frowned a little in confusion, but then shrugged it off and decided to walk over to her. "Excuse me, Keara-sensei."

Naruto's voice broke Keara out of her thoughts, "Naruto, good morning," she looked towards him, "What brings you out so early?"

"Oh, ah nothing much. Just was on my way to have some ramen. Then I saw you here and…" Naruto started to explain.

Keara smiled at the blonde ninja, "I see, it's fine. Actually, I'm glad you came over. I wanted to thank you for helping me."

The blonde ninja rubbed the back of his head and gave his cheesy grin, "It was nothing Keara-sensei," Naruto replied and then lowered his hand to his side and looked at her with apologetical eyes. "But, I do want to apologize for what I said last night. I'm sorry that you lost your and Kakashi-sensei's baby. It must have been hard going through it, and carrying all of that pain."

Keara placed a hand upon Naruto's shoulder and looked upon him in a gentle manner, "It was hard, at times it still is. But I can't let the sorrow get to me. No matter how much I'd want to, I can't change what happened."

"I'd bet that Kakashi-sensei wanted to change how things happened back then too. But we can't let the sadness keep us from living our lives, right." Naruto replied.

Keara gave a small laugh when she moved her hand, "You know, you're pretty smart for someone your age Naruto. Come on, let's see about getting some ramen."

Alright! You mean it?" Naruto asked in excitement and then grinned when he saw her nod.

Keara and Naruto made their way to the ramen shop and sat down at the bar.

"Morning, Keara, Naruto." Kakashi greeted when he turned towards them at his seat.

"Kakashi, morning," Keara greeted back when she felt a slight shy blush brushed upon her cheeks.

"Naruto, I need to speak with Keara, alone," Kakashi told him.

The blonde ninja blinked in slight confusion, and then put his hand behind his head and gave a chuckle, "Oh yea, sure no problem Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi pulled out Keara's chair and lead her out of the ramen shop. They kept on walking until they were out of Naruto's sight.

Naruto shrugged and then went back to eating his ramen as he thought nothing else on the matter.

"Hey loser, where's Keara-sensei," Sasuke asked when he and Sakura entered, "Weren't you suppose to stay with her this morning?"

"What are you talking about," Naruto asked when he whirled around and faced him, "Kakashi-sensei came over and said he wanted to talk with her alone?"

"Naruto, how many missions have you been on now? You should know that you never leave a client alone when their life is threatened," Sakura replied when she looked at him in disbelief.

"Come on Sakura, Keara-sensei is a ninja too. She knows how to take care of herself. Besides, she's with Kakashi-sensei, and she's back. So I don't see what you're so worried about, sheesh," Naruto shot back slightly annoyed.

"Who's with me, Naruto," Kakashi asked when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei! But I thought that you and Keara-sensei went to talk somewhere," Naruto objected when he blinked in shock.

The white-haired ninja narrowed his eyes as he gazed around the area, "Which way did they go?"

"I…I'm not sure, I didn't see. I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I know I messed up, but I'll make it right! Believe it," Naruto exclaimed when he jumped off his seat and took off in another direction.

"Naruto wait," Kakashi called out as he frowned, "If those same ninja that attacked us are still here, then we have to be on our toes and hurry in order to find Keara. Sasuke, catch up with Naruto, and Sakura come with me, make sure to stay in contact at all times. And whatever you do, don't engage the enemy unless if you absolutely have to."

'Ah man! I don't believe this! How could I fall for a trick like that? Whoever it was used a substitution jutsu, but if I couldn't tell, then why couldn't Keara-sensei pick it up? Unless, maybe if the one she walked off with was another jounin.' Naruto thought as he ran through the village.

Sasuke gave a slight nod as he took pursuit after Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, how come Keara-sensei wasn't able to pick up that the imposter wasn't you," Sakura asked when she and Kakashi took off in the other direction.

"My guess Sakura, is that whoever impersonated me was a master ninja. There's only one ninja that I know of who would be able to pull off such a bold and foolish move," Kakashi replied as he frowned deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

Matter of Honor  
Ch 9 

Tangee dropped the bounded and unconscious Keara to the frozen ground. He looked back and sneered at her. 'The master will be pleased to know that I have captured her. It won't be long before Kakashi comes for the girl.'

Keara frowned as she started to come around. Her eyes fluttered and then regained their focus. She tried to move her arms and legs, but found out that she was restricted in her movements.

"It's about time that you woke up, Keara," Tangee said as he faced her fully.

"That was either very bold or very stupid of you to disguise yourself as Kakashi, and then kidnap me," Keara shot back as she narrowed her eyes.

Tangee knelt down on one knee and placed his hand under her chin. Then he raised her face to his level. "So it was, but it fooled you, and it fooled the brat you were with."

"You're making a mistake by doing this Tangee. Why do you serve him? You know that he doesn't care about your life. All he wants is what you can do for him since he can't do for himself seeing as he's locked away," Keara replied as she pulled out of Tangee's grip.

Tangee laughed as he let go, Keara looked at him quizzically, "What's so funny?"

"How long do you actually think that my master will be imprisoned? Soon enough, my master will be free, and the hidden leaf as well as the other villages will relive first hand of the chaos that he caused from the first time," Tangee replied in amusement.

"What do you get out of this arrangement?" Keara inquired as she tried to stall for time.

"What I get out of it is none of your affair, Keara. But don't worry, you and Kakashi just might live long enough to watch my master reenter this world." Tangee replied as a dangerous glint went off in his eyes. "And once you witness his return, it'll be the very last thing you'll ever see."

After a few hours of searching, the three chuunin and Kakashi found themselves outside of the village gate. Several sets of prints branched off in different directions.

"It looks like whoever did this is trying to throw us off. With this many tracks it's going to be hard to determine which way they went." Naruto said as he glanced over towards his sensei.

Kakashi studied the different tracks a bit more closely, "Not necessarily Naruto, see here, these tracks sink deeper into the snow. They suggest that whoever it was had to been carrying someone. The others that branch off are just to serve as a distraction."

"So then, we'll just follow those tracks and they'll lead us right to whoever took Keara-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

"Slow down Naruto, we want to get Keara-sensei back just as much as you do. But we have to be on guard in case it turns out to be a trap." Sakura pointed out.

Naruto turned and looked at her, "Yea, so what? I don't care if there's a trap or not. I say bring it on!"

Sakura just shook her head, no matter how many times she, or anyone else tried to reason with him, he just pretty much kept to his own ideals.

"I want the three of you to stay here, I'll go and find Keara." Kakashi said as he looked over at them.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we want to help! You can't just…" Naruto objected. But the look in their sensei's visible eye made Naruto lean back a little in surprise.

"I'll send for the three of you when the time is right. But right now, this is not the time." Kakashi replied when he studied the deeper tracks and started to follow them.

The three chuunin stood there at the front gate and watched as he disappeared from sight.

Sasuke continued to stare in the direction Kakashi disappeared, "I'm starting to think that Naruto might actually be right for a change."

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke in surprise, "Sasuke, you can't be serious! You actually believe that Naruto…" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"In this instance I do. Kakashi-sensei is taking this too personally. A ninja never lets their emotions overrule their judgment." Sasuke replied when he looked over towards them.

"Of course he's taking it personally! Kakashi-sensei is concerned about someone that he cares for! If it was me, then there's no way that I would ever hesitate!" Naruto exclaimed, "So, are we going to go after Kakashi-sensei, or are we going to stand here all day talking?"

"Well, since it's decided that we're going to do this, then we'll have to make sure that we stay far enough back so sensei won't know that we're following him." Sakura pointed out.

"Alright then, we'll give sensei an hour head start and then we'll follow." Sasuke said with a nod as he and the others went back inside.  
"It seems that everything is coming into place, Lord Shizu. Tangee has captured Keara, and Kakashi is trailing them now as we speak." Zane informed him.

"What is the next part of your plan, my lord?" Tana asked as she raised her brow. "Are we to intercept Kakashi and direct him from Tangee?"

"Soon enough, but wait just a little while longer, then when he gets close enough. That's the time you both will be able to play your parts. But don't forget about Kakashi's students." Lord Shizu replied.

"Do you honestly think that those three children could possibly cause a threat to us?" Zane inquired.

"I sense powerful abilities within them. Just be wary and do what needs to be done." Lord Shizu replied, "Now, leave me, I must rest."

Zane and Tana bowed to their master and then left the chamber. "Zane, I'm starting to wonder about the master's actual intentions."

Her brother glanced over towards her, "What are you getting at Tana?"

"I'm not saying anything, brother, it's just that I'm looking out for our interests, nothing more." Tana pointed out. "I am wondering though, if the master and Tangee did decide to turn against us. Then maybe we should turn against them before it happens to us."


	10. Chapter 10

Matter of Honor  
Ch 10 

Zane looked in disbelief at his sister, and then gave a nod. "Perhaps you're right, we have to look out for ourselves. So, what do you propose?"

"You'll see in due time my brother," Tana replied as she turned her back on him. "For now, we'll have to go along with them."

"But what if they find out?" Zane questioned when he stared at her.

"They won't, so just stop worrying and just keep Lord Shizu's goal in mind." Tana replied as she left the room.

Zane watched his sister leave. He frowned deeply, Zane knew that if they crossed their master that they would pay a severe price. But then on the other hand, he also knew that his sister was right as well. Zane started to wonder what if their master was freed? Then would their services be needed any more, or would they be tossed aside like they were nothing. For now, it was hard to tell which way their actions would possibly lead. There was no other choice, they had to follow what Lord Shizu said.

Meanwhile, deep within the forests, Kakashi continued to follow their trail. 'Tangee will pay for his trickery and taking you from the village Keara. I promise, I'll make him pay.'

While Kakashi sped up his pace, memories from the past between him and Keara started to resurface. His memories reflected on the times he and Keara even though were not on the same team growing up. It didn't mean that they didn't find time to be with one another. At times they even snuck out of their homes in the middle of the night.

One night in particular stayed with Kakashi this entire time. It was when his team and the one that Keara was on. Both teams just got back from their missions. Neither team had been injured badly. But they did have their share of bruises and scrapes. So, while the others reported to the clinic, Kakashi and Keara stayed back.

Once the others were inside, the two ninja stood and faced each other, with the full moon hanging high above them. "How was the mission?" Keara asked when she gazed upon him.

"Easy enough, it didn't take us long to do what we needed to do. What about yours?" Kakashi asked back.

"The same, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised to hear that your mission went smoothly since they did have you. Considering that you're one of the best in the village." Keara replied as she raised a brow towards him.

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't go as far as saying that I'm the best. There are an exceptional few that are better than me."

Keara gave him a small smile, "Yea, I guess that there are now that you mention it."

"Hey!" Kakashi shot back in slight surprise. He didn't expect her to respond in that type of manner.

Keara's eyes danced in amusement, and Kakashi chuckled in reply as he placed his hand behind his head. "Kakashi, you heard about the A-ranked mission that's coming up next month?"

Kakashi gave a nod, "Yes, I have. Keara, there's something I have to tell you. I'm not suppose to say anything, except I'm one of the few that are assigned to it. But it isn't official yet."

"I already guessed that you would be assigned to it. Kakashi, I want to come on the mission with you. I have this feeling about it." Keara replied as she looked away from him.

The white haired ninja frowned, he took hold of Keara's shoulders with a firm but gentle hold. "Keara, look at me. Can you tell me what you feel about it?"

Keara slowly returned her gaze towards him, "It's extremely tense, the darkness feels like it's going to suffocate you in an instant. Like you're paralyzed as soon as you see those eyes. The same type of eyes that would be able to turn your blood to ice within moments."

"Have you informed the Hokage about this?" Kakashi asked as he looked at her curiously. At the moment, Kakashi didn't want to admit it to her, but for some reason he sensed the same things as she did.

"Yes, he knows, and that's why I asked him to be on the mission." Keara replied with a small nod. There was something else that same night Keara wanted to tell Kakashi, but she couldn't bring it up to him now. Because if she did, then he wouldn't want her to risk her life or their child's because of the mission.

"So, what did the Hokage say?" Kakashi asked when he let go.

Keara steadied her gazed into his visible eye, "He said that he'll allow it. But that we're suppose to be extra careful. Kakashi, there's something else that I should tell you."

But before she could tell him they were summoned to have an audience with the Hokage.

'Why didn't you tell me that night Keara that you were carrying our child?' Kakashi thought to himself as he was brought back to the present when he spotted something familiar as it hung off of a nearby branch. He walked over to it, and frowned deeply as he took it off of the branch. Kakashi recognized it as Keara's necklace. He gave it to her a few days before their A-ranked mission.

The white haired ninja looked around as he pocketed the necklace. He knew one of two things. One that either they were close by, or two that this was part of a trap and he was walking straight into it. At the moment, it didn't matter if it was a trap or not. His main objective was to get Keara back, and to teach Tangee a lesson.

Meanwhile, back at the village, the three chuunin were summoned into the office of the fifth Hokage.

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her as she narrowed her eyes. "And you say that Kakashi just took off?"

"Yea, he did, and he didn't want us to follow him either." Naruto replied as he crossed his arms.

"But you three were planning to follow him anyway, is that correct?" Tsunade inquired when she raised a brow towards them.

"That was the idea. Kakashi-sensei is going to need help, or at least some backup." Sasuke replied in a cool manner.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, and then she wheeled around and faced out the window. "All right, I'll let the three of you go. But just make sure that you only go to back up Kakashi and to bring back Keara. Do not, and I repeat, do not get further involved. Do I make myself clear?"

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! You can't be serious!" Naruto objected.

Tsunade turned her chair half way around as she glared at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm very serious Naruto. So, unless you want to disagree further, and get taken off of this mission. Then I'd suggest that you shut your mouth, and not disobey a direct order."

Naruto backed off very quickly from the cold glare that he received from the fifth Hokage. He then gulped and gave a nod in reply.

"You have your mission, now go before I change my mind." Tsunade ordered as she dismissed them from her office.

The three chuunin hurried out and then started to track down their sensei.

Tsunade turned back to the window and gazed out deep in thought as she wondered if it was the right thing to do to have sent out those three. But no one else was informed on what was going on from before. So then she decided that there was no other choice. She couldn't help to have felt a sense of foreboding with this mission.

Earlier, Tsunade got a message from one of the black opps scouting reports. It informed her that there was a breach in one of the forbidden sections, and that it dealt with someone that they thought was gone a long time ago. But now, she wasn't so sure.


	11. Chapter 11

A Matter of Honor  
Ch 11 

As the three chuunin made their way through the forest to catch up with their sensei, Sasuke frowned deeply. "Something's not right."

Naruto glanced over to him, "What do you mean? We're going after sensei just like we should have earlier instead of wasting time seeing old-granny Tsunade."

"What I mean is why did she let us go, just like that?" Sasuke asked as he started to get suspicious.

"You're right Sasuke. You'd think she would have sent the black opps on something like this instead of us." Sakura replied with a nod.

"Aw, come on! Give me a break! She knew that we could bring Kakashi-sensei back. That's why she sent us and not the black opps." Naruto objected in slight annoyance.

"Naruto, think about it. What Sasuke said makes sense. This is an A-ranked mission. We're only chuunin." Sakura replied while they continued on finding Kakashi's trail.

"So what! We've been on A-ranked missions before. This time is no different," Naruto stated.

Sasuke frowned deeply, "I wouldn't doubt that Kakashi-sensei is walking right into a trap. If that's true, then so are we."

"Hey, I don't care if it is a trap. I vowed to get them back, and I don't go back on my word. But if you want to back out, then be my guest. I'll do this on my own." Naruto shot back.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's collar and yanked him to a grinding halt. "I never said that I was going to back out. Besides, there's no way that you'll be able to do this on your own. You're way over your head Naruto!"

The blonde ninja growled as he pushed Sasuke's arm off of him, "Now isn't the time for you to think you're better than me Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei and Keara-sensei could be in danger. And I for one, won't be scared off! So, just take your no nonsense attitude, and back off, or I'll shove it down your throat!"

"Naruto, Sasuke stop this! Now is not the time to fight among ourselves. Save it for another time. We have to pick up sensei's trail before we lose it entirely." Sakura pointed out when she separated the two.

The two ninja separated and narrowed their eyes at each other. They gave a small nod and continued with their mission.

Further into the woods, Tangee kept his eyes open for Kakashi, "Come on Kakashi, what's taking you so long? Don't you care for her any more?"

"How I feel towards Keara is none of your business, Tangee," Kakashi replied as he appeared behind him.

Tangee whirled around and smiled as his eyes narrowed, "Took your sweet time."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I ran into traffic on the way here," Kakashi replied sarcastically.

"You always knew how to make an entrance. But since you came all this way, I suppose you want me to just hand her over to you." Tangee stated while his eyes watched him carefully.

"It would save us the time of fighting each other, and for me slicing your neck open." Kakashi replied coolly.

"Come now, you actually thought I would hand her over so easily? You know me better than that. Or have the years started to make you forget?" Tangee inquired when he pulled out his weapon and readjusted his stance.

"I haven't forgotten Tangee, but I wonder if you have," Kakashi replied as he changed his stance as well.

"Kakashi…" Keara started to say as she kept her gaze upon him.

"Don't worry Keara, I have everything well in hand," Kakashi replied in a reassuring tone. Then his eye turned ice cold when he steadied his gaze intently upon his opponent. He then reached up and pulled back his head band and revealed his sharingan. "Now then Tangee, shall we get started?"

"When we crossed paths years ago, you were not so eager to start a fight. If I remember correctly, you were all about sticking to the rules of the shinobi." Tangee taunted with a smirk.

"I haven't changed, but I can't say the same for you. You still talk too much," Kakashi replied as he vanished and then reappeared behind him with his kunai at Tangee's throat.

"And you are as predictable as usual," Tangee said as a tree stump was now in his place.

Kakashi frowned deeply, 'A substitution jujitsu, but then why couldn't I pick up on it?'

"You're losing your touch Kakashi," Tangee taunted from his hiding place.

"And you're starting to try my patience Tangee! Now, why don't you come out and face me one on one." Kakashi called out as his eyes searched for Tangee's possible hiding place.

"If I reveal myself now, then it'll ruin the surprise I have for you." Tangee replied.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "You're stalling. Why?"

Tangee grinned and then reappeared beside Keara, "If I told you why, then that would ruin the entire surprise."

"Kakashi, do what you need to. Take him out," Keara said when she steadied her gaze upon him. "I'll be alright."

"You be quiet! This is between me and him! You were only bait to draw him out, and now that your usefulness is over, I don't need you any more." Tangee replied angrily as he kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying over the side.

"Keara!" Kakashi shouted and then glared at Tangee, "You're going to regret this, I promise."

"You have a choice Kakashi. You can either save her or you can come after me. Which will you choose?" Tangee taunted in a dangerous playful manner.

"Damn you! If she dies, then there will be no place for you to hide." Kakashi growled as he quickly called upon his chakra to use his summoning jujitsu.

But just before Kakashi could complete it, he saw a glimpse of spiky blonde hair shot by.

"I got you Keara-sensei," The blonde ninja replied as he held onto her.

Keara opened her eyes, and was surprised but yet relieved to see who it was, "Naruto."

"Sensei! We'll take care of Keara-sensei, you go ahead and take care of him!" Sakura called up to the white-haired ninja.

Kakashi gave a small nod to them as he saw from the corner of his eye that Naruto got Keara down safely. He then turned his full attention upon Tangee.


	12. Chapter 12

A Matter of Honor

Ch 12

"Why did you take Keara from the village?" Kakashi asked while he kept his eye on him.

"To draw you out why else Kakashi. My lord will rise soon enough. I'm sure that you and Keara remember him don't you?" Tangee asked back with slight amusement.

For a split second, the white haired ninja was almost caught off guard. The mention of his master was enough to have him riled. He came very close to destroying the village he, Keara and his team were assigned to protect. It was a four team mission. They barely survived it. But in the end, Lord Shizu was finally imprisoned.

Naruto took his kunai and cut off Keara's binding. "Keara-sensei, are you ok?"

"Yes Naruto, I'm fine. Thank you," she replied with a small nod.

"Good. Then let's get up there and help out Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We can't do that! You heard what sensei said. We have to stay with Keara-sensei." Sakura reminded him sternly.

Sasuke looked up and narrowed his eyes, "Besides, this is his fight, it will be useless for us to interfere."

Naruto growled when he glanced over towards him, "Sasuke, you're really starting to piss me off!"

Keara looked at the blonde ninja sternly, "Naruto, this isn't the time or place to fight each other. You know better. Besides, if Kakashi needs help we'll know. He handled him before, and he'll do it again. How do you think that Tangee lost his leg?"

The blonde haired ninja blinked in surprise as he turned his attention towards her.

Sakura frowned thoughtfully as she stared up towards the two ninja fought each other. "That would make sense. No wonder Tangee has been off on his stances."

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked still confused.

"It's obvious, the medical ninja that were from the village he lived, couldn't repair his leg that he lost during his fight with Kakashi-sensei. So instead, they replaced it with a fake one." Sakura explained when she glanced at him.

"It seems that you're smarter than we gave you credit for," a familiar voice said from behind.

The three chuunin and Keara wheeled around and saw Zane standing there along with his sister.

"Alright, a rematch!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement, "I've been waiting for a fight!"

Tana raised a brow as she studied the blonde ninja, "So brother, this was the one you were talking about? You're right, he isn't that impressive."

Naruto gripped his kunai harder and growled when he shifted into his stance. "Don't ever underestimate me! It'll be the last mistake you'll ever make!"

"I'll give him this, he does have spirit, so that should be enough to prove to be interesting." Zane replied with a smirk.

"Naruto, you take Tana, I'll fight Zane, Sakura.." Sasuke said when he faced off with his opponent.

"Right, I'll stay close to Keara-sensei," Sakura replied with a nod.

"What?! Sasuke, you've got to be kidding me!? I have to fight a girl?" Naruto objected.

Tana narrowed her eyes at him, "I have no problem in fighting someone like you. An opponent is an opponent. It doesn't matter if they're male or female."

"What do you mean, someone like me?" Naruto demanded angrily.

"All I meant was that you're nothing but a kid acting like a shinobi." Tana replied with a smirk.

"Alright! That's it! No one speaks like that to me! I don't care who they are! You're going to pay for saying those words!" Naruto exclaimed.

'Damn it that knucklehead is going to get himself and the rest of us killed if he doesn't watch what he's doing.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Zane kept a close eye on his opponent, "You don't seem as eager as your friend."

"We have our own ways of fighting. I just prefer not to rush in if I don't have to." Sasuke replied when he reached back for his kunai.

"Don't worry, we won't let them near you. We've been trained by Kakashi-sensei after all." Sakura said in a reassuring tone.

Keara nodded, "I'm not worried Sakura. I know that we'll get through this."

Tangee narrowed his eyes and smirked, 'Sealing sun jitsu! Concealing sun!' Darkness cloaked all around. Strong winds picked up out of nowhere. A blizzard started up as it added to the difficulty.

"I see that you're still up to your old tricks Tangee!" Kakashi shouted over the strong winds.

Tangee laughed when he flipped backwards and landed a few feet from Kakashi. "Don't tell me that the great and powerful copy ninja is thrown off by a mere distraction?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Your jitsu doesn't phase me. I've seen it before, so let's get to it." Kakashi replied when he revealed his sharingan.

"Yes, let's," Tangee said when he made a hand sign and disappeared into the blizzard.

Kakashi's eyes quickly scanned the area in order to track down his advisory. It was harder to track him down in this blizzard than it was during the time with their mission about the bridge builder.

"Aw man, this is to much! But I don't intend to back down!" Naruto exclaimed when he narrowed his eyes.

'This blizzard is definitely going to be a problem. But we have to stay alert. We don't know what these ninja can do.' Sakura thought as she held her kunai in ready position.

"It looks like Tangee has finally started brother!" Tana called out to him.

"Figures, oh well then let's make this quick!" Zane called back.

Sasuke saw his opportunity and threw his kunai directly his opponent just as he launched into the air. He somersaulted overhead and did a quick hand sign. "Fire ball jitsu!"


	13. Chapter 13

Matter of Honor  
ch 13

Tangee grinned when he saw Kakashi was having a little trouble with focusing his vision, especially with his sharingan. "What's the matter copy ninja, can't find me?"

"Keep talking, and I'll find you soon enough!" Kakashi replied as he was trying harder to focus.

With lightning speed, Tangee used the cover of the blizzard to his advantage. He was able to move in close enough in order to barely get a scratch upon his advisory.

The white-haired ninja growled a bit when he felt the frozen steel scrape across his face. Kakashi lightly touched the side of his face, his eyes narrowed when he saw his own blood on his hand. His eyes gazed around for Tangee. 'He's faster than before. It looks like he learned some new tricks since the last time we met. I'd better be on my guard.'

"You're getting careless in your old age, Kakashi," Tangee taunted, "Maybe you should quit now while you can still breathe."

"Sounds to me that you're still cocky as ever. Too bad that you chose the path you did Tangee. You would have made a decent ninja." Kakashi replied as he reached for a shuriken.

"I don't regret the path I've chosen. I fully embrace it with open arms!" Tangee shot back as he went in for another attack.

This time, Kakashi closed his eyes and focused on listening to his surroundings. At the very last moment, before Tangee's attack, he was able to throw his shuriken directly at him. The shuriken whizzed by Tangee's arm and cut through his jacket. Small droplets of blood dripped from his arm and onto the ground.

Tangee leaped to the side and grabbed his bleeding arm. His eyes narrowed at his advisory. "I have to admit, even in your old age, you're still someone to reckon with."

Kakashi opened his eyes, "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or be insulted by your remark. But once I decide, I'll make sure to let you know."

He studied Kakashi closely. Tangee started to wonder what the white-haired ninja was waiting for. He knew Kakashi was better than this. So why the stall tactic? It didn't make sense to him, but he didn't care. He decided to go ahead and go with another attack. 'Ninja art, arctic wolf howl!' In that moment, a piercing sound vibrated throughout the air. Then with precise direction, Tangee aimed it directly at him.

Kakashi's eyes went wide as his hands covered his ears, 'Ah! Where did that come from?' He was having a hard time staying on his feet. Within moments, he fell to his knees. He felt blood oozing from his ears. He knew he had to do what he could in order to regain control of himself or he would possibly be finished. His mind flashed back to one of the times he was training his students. He remembered seeing Sasuke's ability in dealing with fire jutsu. 'I guess it's now or never. Ninja art! Phoenix fire jutsu!'

Tangee's eyes widened when he saw the multitude of fire balls flying towards his direction. He yelled out in pain as he was engulfed in flames. His concentration was shattered and his arctic wolf jutsu was broken. He dropped to the ground and rolled around in the snow in order to put out the fire. Once done, he supported himself on his hands and knees. He glared at Kakashi with extreme hatred. "Damn you!"

Kakashi was having a little bit of a hard time standing on his feet, but he looked up towards Tangee. He barely made out what he was saying. His hearing wasn't back a hundred percent yet. He could only hear bits and pieces of what was said, but he got the drift none the less.

'Tangee, did you get what you needed?'

'Lord Shizu, yes, I was able to get what was required.' Tangee replied mentally.

'Now, come back so the ritual can be done in order for me to finally become free from my prison.'

'Master, I almost have the life of the copy ninja. Can I just finish?'

'No! I want you to come back now! You'll be able to get your revenge later!'

'Yes, master,' Tangee slowly got to his feet. "Count yourself lucky, you get to live for now. Lord Shizu is calling me." He disappeared in a sheet of blinding snow.

Kakashi fought to stand. He reached out and got a hold of a branch and pulled himself up. He leaned up against the tree until he was able to get his bearings. 'I have to get down there.' He carefully made his way to the edge and peered over. He saw that Sasuke and Naruto were definitely holding their own. As well as Sakura and Keara.

Keara frowned deeply as she looked up, she saw Kakashi was in tough shape. "Sakura, we need to get up there and help Kakashi."

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke and Naruto. She saw that they were just fine and then looked back at Keara and gave a nod as the two of them made their way to the top of the cliff. "Kakashi..."

The white-haired ninja looked over towards them, "Keara, Sakura..."

"Kakashi-sensei, are you going to be all right?"

"With time, I'll be fine. It seems that Tangee had a few new tricks up his sleeve." Kakashi replied.

"Speaking of Tangee, where did he go? Is he still here?" Keara asked.

"No, Shizu called him back," Kakashi replied, "How are Sasuke and Naruto holding up?"

"They seem to be holding their own alright. What I don't get is, why would Tangee leave the other two behind? They're on the same side right?" Keara inquired.

"It seems like they are, but maybe they didn't know he was called back. It's a possibility. But right now we'd better get down there and see about giving them a hand." Kakashi replied as the three of them made their way over to the edge.

'Hey sis, who would have thought these two would actually be a challenge.' Zane said as the two of them kept their distance.

'I know what you mean. We shouldn't have underestimated them. But we're still better, don't get intimidated.' Tana replied.

'Right, hey check it out. I don't sense Tangee he must have left.'

'Then that means Kakashi got the better of him, or Lord Shizu called him back. Either way the odds are no longer in our favor. Maybe it's best we retreat for now.' Tana suggested.

Naruto was starting to get impatient, "Hey, what's the hold up!? Are you two going to fight us or what? Let's get going already!"

Sasuke studied the brother and sister, "Hold on Naruto, this isn't the time to be reckless. They might have a few tricks they're hiding from us."

Zane smirked at the two, "You have no idea, but it has been fun. Until next time, when we meet, it'll be on our turf and we'll have the advantage. See you, losers!"

The siblings laughed as they disappeared along with the next pass of snow.

"Cowards! Come back here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Forget it, they're gone. Besides, it seems like Kakashi-sensei looks like he needs to be tended to. We'd better get back to the village." Sasuke pointed out when the three of them made it to the ground.

Naruto turned around and saw what Sasuke was talking about. His eyes went wide in disbelief. There was no way anyone could get the best of Kakashi. But it seemed that this Tangee somehow was able to. Needless to say, seeing his sensei like this made him mad. He was going to pay for doing this to Kakashi he vowed internally.

"Hold still," Sakura said as she helped Keara set Kakashi down upon a boulder. Sakura concentrated as she dug deep into her chakra. Then within a few moments she was able to do what she could in terms of healing her sensei's wounds. Once they get back to the village, Tsunade would have to take a better look at him.

Naruto's eyes went big, "Whoa Sakura that was so cool!"

She turned around and gave a small smile at him, "Thanks, I guess my training with Lady Tsunade is paying off. But I still have a long ways to go. Kakashi-sensei isn't totally healed from his fight."

"Thank you Sakura, I should be fine until we get back to the village." Kakashi stated as he stood. "Besides, the hokage will be waiting for us to return."

The five of them were finally on their way back to the village hidden in the leaves.

Meanwhile, Zane and Tana confronted Tangee. "Hey, what was the big idea leaving us behind?"

Tangee had his back turned to them. "Lord Shizu called me. So just step off already!"

"Someone is rather touchy. Did Kakashi kick your sorry butt?" Zane taunted with a smirk.

"Shut up! It isn't like you two did any better," Tangee snarled back, "But I did get a few licks in on Kakashi. He wasn't doing so hot when I left."

"I'm surprised that you didn't finish him off." Tana stated as she crossed her arms.

"I told you, Lord Shizu ordered me to fall back. Besides, I think that he wants the pleasure of taking his life himself." Tangee replied.

"Tangee, do you have what I asked of you?"

"Yes, Lord Shizu, I have the blood from Kakashi, and the blood from Keara as you have requested." Tangee replied as he set them down upon the alter.

"Good, now Zane, Tana, I need for the both of you to put the candles and scrolls in place, and then we can start the ceremony." Shizu ordered as the two of them were getting the items in their places.

"The scrolls and candles are in place, and they are lit." Tana stated as they finished.

"Well done, now the three of you get into place and we'll get started." Shizu replied from his prison.

The three of them recited the incantation. A chilling wind blew in from above ground. The temperature dropped dramatically. Icicles formed on the ceiling. The light from the candles turned dark blue, and the light from them was drawn into the prison. It pulsated as it climbed further and further towards the top. Then finally there was a huge explosion and everything went black...


	14. Chapter 14

A Matter of Honor

ch 14

With a sense of urgency, Shizune burst into the Hokage's office, "Lady Tsunade!"

The Hokage didn't turn around, she knew by the urgency of her voice of what was going on. "I know Shizune, he has been freed. Alert the village, and have warnings be sent to every village about Shizu's resurrection."

"Yes," Shizune bowed and then sent word.

Lady Tsunade frowned deeply as she gazed over the village. She knew the battle ahead would not be easy, they never were. Every available ninja had to be ready, if they only knew the horror Shizu unleashed. She only hoped they would never find out, but unfortunately it looks like they'll learn it first hand. This was definitely not something she wished on anyone, not even on their worst enemy. 'Desparate times, call for desparate measures,' she thought to herself as she turned and walked out the door.

"Where do you think you're going Tsunade?"

Tsunade stopped when she heard his voice, she turned around and looked at him. "Jiraiya."

The white-haired sannin changed his grin to a serious expression when he saw a familiar look. "I see, so it is true, it's Shizu."

Tsunade gave a small nod, "Kakashi isn't back with his team nor Keara. They have to make it back before he fully regains all of his abilities. I'm going to need to send you out to go and find them."

"I'll bring them back, don't you worry about that," Jiraiya said and then took off.

Tsunade watched until her fellow sannin was out of sight, she then turned around when she heard someone running towards her.

"Gai reporting for duty Lady Tsunade," the anxious jounin stated as he stopped and looked upon her in determination.

She felt her eye twitch in slight annoyance, 'out of all the jounin...'

Gai was trying to wait patiently for what Lady Tsunade wanted him to do.

"Gai, I need for you to make sure that the children and anyone else that can't fight are hidden and away from the battle."

"Consider it done," Gai said, and then he took off as he started to gather the civilians.

"Lady Tsunade! Word has been sent to the other villages," Shizune reported when she ran up to her.

"Good work Shizune. Hopefully Jiraiya will be back with Kakashi and the others soon. In the meantime, we'll need to prep the hospital and the village's defenses. So I need you to get the supplies ready and the medical ninja on high alert." Tsunade watched as Shizune ran towards the hospital, and she in turn decided to round up as many able ninjas possible in order to get them ready for the battle ahead.

--

Jiraiya looked up at the sky and frowned deeply, 'I can feel it, the darkness is starting to set in. Soon the sun will be blacked out which will give Shizu and his followers the advantage they need in order to strike. It wouldn't be safe for any ninja to be out.'

For a moment the sannin thought he lost their trail, but then he found it and continued his search.

"Aww, come on! Why can't we?"

He stopped when he recognized that voice, Jiraiya smirked, 'Naruto. By the sound of his voice they're not too far. It looks like this search will be a short one.'

"Because loser, the main mission is to help watch over Keara-sensei. Lady Tsunade said nothing about going after the ninja that attacked us."

"Sasuke," Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Naruto, Sasuke that's enough!"

"It seems I came at the right time Kakashi," the sannin stated with a smirk as he stood before them.

"Jiraiya, it's been a long time."

He looked over towards the one that addressed him, "it has Keara, and I see you're still as beautiful as ever."

"Hey, what are you doing out here anyway pervy sage," Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

Jiraiya looked over at him in slight annoyance, "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that?!"

"Well you are."

"Tsunade sent me out to find you and bring you back to the village asap. So we need to get a move on now. As you two can guess, Shizu has been freed. The surrounding villages as well as our own are getting ready for the up coming battle."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Naurto exclaimed as the thought of battle got him excited. He was more than ready for a rematch with the brother and sister, as well as the possible fight with Tangee and this Shizu character.

--

Slowly the candles relit themselves one by one, and the temperature went back to normal.

The three of them were trying to refocus their vision, and once they did they saw their master freed from his prison.

Before them stood Shizu. He wore a long black sleeveless coat, blood red shirt and black pants. On his back dark-gray wings flapped behind him. His eyes were dark and soulless. He felt his abilities starting to come back to him. He felt renewed, and now the only thing on his mind was revenge. "The three of you follow me, it's time."

The three of them shielded their heads as their master broke through the ceiling and flew onward towards the village hidden in the leaves.

"You heard him, we are to follow...Wait, what are you two doing?" Tangee asked when he saw them in attack mode.

"We are tired of taking orders from you Tangee. So consider this our little revolt against you and our so called master." Zane replied.

Tangee narrowed his eyes at them, "You two can't be serious. You can't possibly win."

"You're wrong, and we'll prove it," Tana stated as she and her brother attacked him.

--

While they continued their return trip, Naruto glanced up with a confused frown. "Hey, what's with the sun? It's getting dark way too early."

Sakura glanced over at him, "Naruto we're not going to fall for your tricks. Now quit goofing around."

"But Sakura, I'm not! Just look!"

The group stopped and looked up, "You know what this means Kakashi."

The white-haired Jounin gave a small nod, "We don't have much time, we have to get to the village now. Whatever any of you do, don't look back and keep going."

Keara looked at Kakashi, "You're not thinking of staying behind are you?"

"No he's not, I'm hanging back to provide cover. No arguments now get running, I'll catch up when I'm done dealing with Shizu. He'll be here soon. I'll do what I can to slow him down long enough for you to get back to the village."

"Pervy sage..." Naruto started to say.

Jiraira narrowed his eyes at him, "I said no arguments, now get going or I'll send you on a one way to the village with my foot!"

Naruto took a few steps back and then took off with the others towards the village.

'Alright, it's now or never, summing jutsus!'


	15. Chapter 15

Matter of Honor

Ch 15

Once the smoke has cleared, Jiraiya stood on top of Gamabunta's head with his arms crossed. "It's good to see you old friend."

"What was so important that you had to summon me here, Jiraiya?"

"Skipping the pleasantries I see. All right, I'll get to the point. You remember Shizu?" Jiraiya asked.

"Don't tell me, he's free again."

"Unfortunately yes, and he's on his way. We have to keep him from reaching the village." Jiraiya replied as he felt him getting closer.

"That explains why it's getting dark so quickly. Looks like we have company." Gamabunta pointed out when he saw their opponent standing on a large tree branch.

"Jiraiya, it's been a long time." Shizu stated as his eyes gleamed.

"Not long enough if you ask me. We're not going to let you get into the village. So, you might as well turn around and go back where you came from." Jiraiya replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I will get my revenge, old toad sage. If the hokage thinks that sending only one sannin to stand against me will be enough to stop me, then the hokage is mistaken."

"Tsunade would not appreciate the fact that you underestimated her decision."

"Enough talk! We're wasting time! Let's get down to business!" Shizu exclaimed as he made a quick hand sign which called for a paralysis juistu.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes when he recognized the hand sign. He then had Gamabunta leap extremely high into the air.

Shizu released his sign and then looked up, he squinted to try and see what the old toad sage had in mind. 'I have to get out of here.' He realized when he saw the giant frog falling right on top of him. As fast as he could, Shizu raced out of the tree and continued to go backwards until he was out of range.

Once Gamabunta landed he barely missed Shizu. "Darn, I missed."

"How could you have missed him? He was right there!"

"Shut up, this blizzard is making it harder to see. But since you summoned me that in itself tells me that you knew you wouldn't be able to take him on your own." Gamabunta replied with a smirk.

Shizu took this opportunity and took to the air. "As much as I would love to stay around and listen to the two of you argue. I have my revenge to carry out."

Jiraiya and Gamabunta looked up, they knew if Shizu gets past them that there will be major trouble. They had to stop him here and now. Before they could go on the attack, they had to quickly go to the defensive.

Shizu dove at them at a blinding speed. He threw a few kunai at them.

In the last moments Jiraiya called for his spiked jizo. His hair wrapped around him and became hard as it deflected the attack. His hair pulled back just as Gamabunta leaped back. "Jiraiya, I think it's time."

The toad sage gave a nod, "All right, fire release! Toad oil flame bullet!" At that moment, Gamabunta spewed out a large gusher of oil while Jiraiya did his hand signs for a fire juistu. He breathed the fire onto the trail of oil which was directed straight at Shizu.

Shizu saw it coming and braced himself for it as the attack grazed his leg and a small part of his left wing. He started to falter in the air and was on his way down. He needed more time to recover, and the best way to do so was to temporary blind them. He made a few hand signs and called forth strong winds and more snow in order to create a stronger blizzard. This plus the sun now being totally blacked out gave him the perfect cover as he disappeared from their sight.

Both Jiraiya and Gamabunta looked around the best they could, but they knew he evaded them. "Damn it! Gamabunta, we need to get back to the village now!"

As the others were getting closer to the village, Tsunade stood there with her arms crossed and waited for their arrival. "It's about time you arrived."

"Sorry to keep you waiting Lady Tsunade," Sakura apologized for them.

"I still can't believe we left pervy sage back there to fight that jerk by himself!" Naruto exclaimed in annoyance.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him, "Jiraiya can take care of himself Naruto. You and the others are to help get ready for the battle that's to come soon enough."

Kakashi gave a small nod, "I see, he was basically sent as a diversion."

Tsunade nodded in reply, "The rest of you, get to your posts! Keara, head to the safe house."

Keara looked at her in determination, "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but I can't. I know I've been away from the village for a long time, but I'm still a shinobi. I intend to stay and fight for my home, and the people I care about."

Tsunade looked over at her and smirked, "I thought you'd say something like that. Well then Keara go with Kakashi, the rest of you get going."

As the three chunin and two jounin separated, Tsunade looked up towards the sky. 'Hurry up Jiraiya, I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get.' She then took off from the gate and went to finish on getting the medical ninjas ready.

Tangee narrowed his eyes as he kept a watchful gaze upon his enemies. "I can't believe you would betray our master like this."

"Believe it! We were only abiding our time until things were set in motion. We knew that the master was going to get rid of us, it was only going to be a matter of time." Zane replied as he threw an attack towards him.

"You don't know that for sure!" Tangee exclaimed when he flipped backwards and landed on a ledge.

Tana narrowed her eyes at him as she looked up, "You're nothing but a fool Tangee! Open your eyes! Our so called master was going to get rid of you too. He wanted to get his revenge first on the ones who imprisoned him and then he would turn on us in a heart beat. The master cares nothing for us! He never did, and he never will."

Tangee felt his anger as it boiled inside of him, "You lie! Stop spewing lies about our master this instant!"

Zane shook his head and smirked, "You're too blinded by your loyalty to him to see clearly. You're nothing but a fool. Open your eyes and see for yourself."

"Unfortunately that is why we have to put you out of your misery. It's for your own good as well as ours." Tana replied as she sent an attack towards Tangee as well.

Tangee dodged the attack as he leapt forward, but was winged by the attack. He seethed when he felt the pain from his shoulder to his hand. He dropped his weapon on the ground, and then landed on his side a few feet away from it. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Face it Tangee, you're done. You won't see the next sunrise." Zane said as he and his sister hovered over him.

Tangee laughed, "Then neither will either of you."

Tana looked at him in slight confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"When the two of you were concentrating on me, I took the extra time to set things up in case something like this would happen."

"What the?! I can't move!" Zane stated as he realized it once they were close enough.

"Neither can I, Tangee, you didn't!?" Tana exclaimed.

"Yes, I did, I connected both of your chakra's to mine. There is no way for either of you to escape. So when I die, so will the both of you. The master will be successful, and he will remember the sacrifice we did for him." Tangee replied as he ignited the paper bombs he hid before hand. The ceiling and walls were tumbling down all around them. They were going to be buried, and there was nothing they could do about it but wait for the end. The siblings' screams and Tangee's laugh echoed through the halls and then faded away. Once the smoke cleared the whole place was nothing but rubble.


	16. Chapter 16

Matter of Honor

Ch 16

Shizu closed his eyes and smirked. He sensed his three followers were no longer part of this world. They fulfilled their purpose, so there was no more need for them. His eyes opened and set their sights upon the village below. He saw that the Hidden Leaf village was more than ready for him when he saw Lady Tsunade as she stood ready glaring back at him. He hovered in the air as the winds died down. "Time has been kind to you Tsunade."

She smirked back at him, "I can't say the same for you. You're being bold by coming back here. Especially knowing that this village kicked your sorry ass."

He growled, "I haven't forgotten, but at least I took a few of your precious ninjas with me."

"If you value your life Shizu, then I suggest you leave and not come back." Tsunade said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Unfortunately, I won't take up your suggestion, because you know I fully intend on getting my revenge." Shizu replied.

"You know that I won't allow it to happen." Lady Tsunade replied as she was more than ready to fight.

"Then it looks like we're at a stand off doesn't it?" Shizu asked with a smirk as he gathered up his powers.

"So it does, then let's not waste any time," she replied as she watched for him to make his move.

Not too far, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists. 'Why is she just standing there talking with him? She should be kicking his ass right now.'

Sasuke glanced over at him, he was pretty sure what the blonde ninja was thinking. He wouldn't admit it, but he was thinking the same. But now wasn't the time, they had to wait for the right moment.

Sakura saw Naruto's expression and frowned at him, "Don't even think about it Naruto. Stay here like Lady Tsunade said."

He glanced over at her, "All they're doing is talking. Grandma isn't doing a damn thing about him!"

"Naruto, this isn't the time to be reckless," a voice said from behind them.

The three of them whirled around and saw who was there. "Pervy sage! Where did you come from!?"

Jiraiya glared at him, "How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'These two are impossible, they're almost like each other.'

Sakura had more than enough, "That's it! Would you two just knock it off?! In case you've forgotten there's going to be a fight soon, and Lady Tsunade might need help."

Jiraiya and Naruto glared at each other and then gave a nod as they turned their attention back to the matter at hand. The white-haired sage frowned deeply as he studied Shizu. There was something about him that didn't feel right. It was like Shizu knew something they didn't. This alone made him feel uneasy. "Be ready, and don't let your guard down for anything."

Sakura glanced at him with a slight frown and then gave a nod as she kept her senses alert.

Not far from them, Kakashi, and Keara watched closely from the roof top. The white-haired ninja frowned deeply. Something was definitely off. 'What do you have up your sleeve Shizu?'

Keara glanced over at Kakashi from the corner of her eye. There was only one other time she remembered seeing him with that expression. She then followed his gaze to where Shizu and Tsunade were standing. She could see by Kakashi's expression, Shizu was going to attack.

"Keara, I need for you to do something for me." Kakashi stated when he glanced at her.

"Don't, you can't ask me that. No Kakashi," Keara replied as she faced him directly.

The jounin reached out and palmed the side of her face. "I need for you to get the scroll and bring it back in order to perform the sealing jutsu. It's the only way to stop him. Keara, you know it's the only way."

Keara sighed with a slight frown, "Yea, I know," She laid her hand on top of his that was on her face. "Give me your word that you'll be careful once it starts."

He pulled away but kept her hand in his as he smirked, "Of course, I'm always careful. You know me better than that Keara."

She shook her head in slight amusement, "Why do you think I told you to be careful? I'll be back soon with the scroll."

He watched as she took off for the scroll's hiding place. Once she was out of sight he turned around just in time to see Shizu launch his attack.

"I picked up a few things since I've been away. Ice Release! Swallow Snow Storm!" Shizu called forth. Within mere moments, ice needles which took the shape of tiny swallows flew towards Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade saw them coming and moved from her position. She glanced to where she was and saw that they suddenly switched directions. It seemed that no matter which way Tsunade went, the ice swallows were right there. A few of them nicked her shoulder, and her neck. She seethed a little and scowled at him.

Shizu laughed as he was watching the show, while at the same time he was getting ready for another surprise.

"I've had more than enough!" Tsunade slammed her fist down to the ground and caused a small avalanch to crash down onto the ice swallows. She glared at him once they were destroyed. "You'll have to do better."

"You're still as impressive as always Tsunade. I know there's no way for me to defeat an ultimate ninja like yourself. Besides, you're not the one I'm after. But, I'm sure that you've figured it out." Shizu replied when he whirled around and trained his sights on his real target. "Ice Prison Technique!"

The next thing everyone knew, Kakashi was imprisoned in an ice prison in midair. "I suggest no one makes a move towards us, otherwise, the next time you'll see the copy ninja will be in tiny ice cubes."

'No way! How could he get the jump on Kakashi-sensei like that!? There's no possible way!' Naruto thought to himself in extreme surprise.


	17. Chapter 17

A Matter of Honor

ch 17

"Guy-sensei! Look over there," Lee exclaimed as he motioned out the window towards the imprisoned ninja.

Guy frowned deeply as he moved over to the window and looked out. He saw what the others did, Kakashi actually caught in a trap. 'How could you have fallen so easily? Unless...'

"Guy-sensei, shouldn't we go and help them," Lee questioned when he looked at him.

Guy glanced back at Lee and then shook his head. "No."

Lee raised his bushy-brow in surprise, "No? But Guy-sensei.."

"As much as Kakashi and I are rivals, even I know he's very skilled. They don't call him the copy ninja for nothing. Look closer Lee, do you actually think that's the real Kakashi?"

Lee frowned deeper as he made his way closer to the window and looked out. He studied the trapped Kakashi in question and then shook his head. "You are right, Guy-sensei. That is not him. But, when did he have the time to pull off a clone?"

Guy turned around and looked at his team with a stern expression. "Something big is going down soon. I need for all of you to stay here with the civilians to make sure that they're safe. No matter what, I need all of you to stay here."

"But..." Lee started to object when he turned around and faced him.

"We understand," Neji replied with a small nod.

Guy gave a slight nod to his team and then lept out the window and made his way to join Keara.

Lee was a little confused, "Why is he meeting up with Keara-sensei? I thought he would be heading toward the battle?"

"I"m sure he has his reasons. He did say something big was going down." Ten ten replied.

"In the meantime, we should be on guard in case things get out of hand. We might have to end up evacuating everyone if things don't work." Neji pointed out.

Keara got a glimpse of movement from the corner of her eye. She then skidded to a stop, whirled around, and immediately went into the defensive.

"Take it easy Keara, it's only me," Guy said as he showed himself.

She slowly got out of her defensive stance but kept her gaze on him. "What are you doing jumping out of nowhere like that for?"

"I saw you running from Kakashi just before he was captured. But it wasn't actually him was it?" Guy asked with a raised brow.

Keara shook her head and relaxed a little. "Then you know what Kakashi asked me to do."

Guy gave a small nod, "Yes, and that's why I'm going to help you. I know how crazy that white-haired ninja can be from time to time. So then let's stop wasting time, and get the scroll so we can finish this."

The two of them took off to the building where the forbidden scrolls were kept.

Meanwhile, back with the battle...

Tsunade growled deep in her throat as she narrowed eyes at him. Her fists were clenched at her sides. "Shizu, release Kakashi from there now."

"I don't think so. I'm betting since you're Hokage that you won't do anything to jeopardize him or anyone else in this forsaken village. You've gotten soft over the years Tsunade," Shizu replied with a smirk. "I'm disappointed."

"And I'm disappointed in you Shizu. Resorting to low tricks in order to get what you're after." Tsunade shot back. "After all this time, this is the extent of what you can do."

He scowled at her, and then relaxed a bit when he caught himself. "I see, you're trying to make me lose my concentration in order to free this ninja. Nice try, but it won't work. After all the years I've been imprisoned, I've learned how to be patient."

"Think what you want, it doesn't matter what you do. You won't be walking out of here that I can guarantee." Tsunade stated in a matter of fact tone.

Up above, Jiraiya took a hold of Naruto's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, but I would not advise it. You'll cause more damage if you go down there."

The blonde ninja glared back at him, "How can you say that?! Kakashi-sensei is in some type of ice prison and you say not to do anything."

"Think about it Naruto. We're ninja, nothing is what it seems." Sasuke replied as he crossed his arms.

"He's right, if you would just open up your eyes and take a better look around, you'll notice what's going on." Sakura pitched in.

"Huh?" Naruto relaxed a bit and then looked over towards the stand off. They were right, something else was going on, and he almost charged in and made a mess of what Kakashi had planned.

"Besides, we'll have our own parts to play in this when the time is right. They'll need all of us in order to pull this off. So, just stay here and watch for now." Jiraiya told him.

"Alright, but you know how much I hate waiting." Naruto replied as he crossed his arms.

Jiraiya smirked and shook his head. He chuckled internally and then focused his attention back towards the ones on the ground.

"Ah, old man, I just have one question. What are we suppose to do when whatever is suppose to happen?" Naruto asked as he glanced back.

Jiraiya's mouth dropped, his eyes went wide as he felt a sweat drop run down the side of his head. He then composed himself as he shook his head at him. "Just follow our lead and you'll get the idea. How well can you control your chakra?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I'm better than I use to be. Why?"

"Just watch what I do when we get down there and then do the same." Jiraiya replied in a defeated tone.

"Oh! Then why didn't you just say so?" Naruto stated when he moved his gaze from him.

Keara and Guy raced from the building with the forbidden scroll in hand. "I can't believe we'll have to use this again." Keara said as she glanced at it.

"I know, I'm not thrilled with the idea either. But if it's the only way to get rid of Shizu then there's no other choice." Guy replied when he glanced over at her.

"Ok then, let's just get this over with. It looks like everyone is in place." Keara stated as she glanced around.

"Alright, ready when you are. Just give the signal." Guy said as he gave the thumbs up.

Keara nodded at him and then gave a sharp whistle. In that instant, the real Kakashi appeared as he somersaulted in the air and landed before Shizu.

Tsunade relaxed as she stood by him, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, you know how I lose track of time when I'm into a good book." Kakashi replied with a shrug.

Shizu growled, "No! It can't be possible! You're trapped in my ice prison!"

"Oh that thing? You must have forgotten from the years of being imprisoned for so long. I made a basic clone of myself. It was good enough to do the job. So, you can go ahead and crush it if you like." Kakashi explained.

Enraged, Shizu crushed the ice prison and glared heatedly upon them.

"Alright! Everyone! Get into position!" Tsunade shouted. Within moments of hearing her order, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Guy and Keara completed the circle around their enemy.

Kakashi looked over at Keara, "Any trouble finding the right one?"

She shook her head, "No, I remembered where it was," Keara held onto one part as she tossed the other part of it at Kakashi.

Tsunade bit on her finger and drew blood. She let a couple of drops fall onto the scroll and then started to concentrate on calling upon her chakra.

Jiraiya brought his hands together and concentrated on his as well.

Naruto saw that Sasuke and Sakura followed what they were doing, and then it dawned on him finally as he followed suite.

Keara and Kakashi drew a small amount of blood from their hands as well and dripped it onto the scroll as they were the last ones to conjure theirs.

Shizu frantically looked around at all of them. "No! This isn't happening! You're not going to banish me again! I won't allow it! Do you hear me!?" He tried desperately to do what he could in order to break free. He tried to attack, he even tried to fly and go underground. Everything he tried backfired. He was trapped withing their chakra field. He saw that the scroll started to come alive. He felt his heart race, it was happening again. But this time he felt it somewhat differently than the first time this was performed. Then he realized, there were more ninja who were working it than before, which meant more power.

They joined in with Tsunade's chanting. Their chakra glowed more and more around each of them and then they sent their energy at Shizu all at the same time. As their chanting became louder, the chakra attack and the technique of the forbidden scroll were becoming more and more powerful.

Shizu's body froze in place. His heart and breathing stopped. Then an extremely powerful light hit towards the sky and his body disintegrated.

Once the chakra returned to their bodies, the scroll floated out of Keara's and Kakashi's hands and over to Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked as she took hold of the scroll. "It's done. Shizu will not bother anyone ever again."

"Yea! That was so intense!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Sakura examined the dark spot where Shizu stood. "Just where did we send him anyway?"

"You'll be informed about it later on in your ninja training. But for now, just take in consideration that he's gone for good this time." Kakashi replied.

"I'm going to put this back, then I'll need to get a final report on this mission from you later." Tsunade stated, "Guy, go back to your team and let them know everything is fine."

"Right, on my way!" Guy stated as he grinned and then took off.

"Come on you three, let's go and get something to eat. After all this, I'm betting you're hungry." Jiraiya said as he guided them towards the raman shop.

"You know it!" Naruto exclaimed as he took off at high speed. The other three just shook their heads and followed.

"So then, since the mission is over..." Kakashi started to say.

"I'm just relieved everything worked out," Keara replied when she looked up towards him.

Kakashi looked into her eyes, "Keara, I have to know. Are you going to leave again? Or will you stay with me?"

She closed her eyes and looked away, "I don't know, maybe it'll be better if I..."

Kakashi gently took a hold of her chin and brought it forward. He saw her open her eyes, "Don't go, I know what happened in the past was extremely painful, for both of us. I know about you losing our baby. It wasn't your fault, we were on a mission. Something went wrong. But this is now, Keara, doesn't this mission prove to you that you do belong here, with the village, with me?"

"Kakashi," She looked at him tenderly and gave a small smile. "Thank you for everything."

"So then, what's your answer?"

"Yes, I'll stay with you. This is my home now, our home." Keara replied as she saw him pull down his mask and leaned down as they kissed.

FINI


End file.
